Nuestra gran broma de segunda mano
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: Un gemelo enfermo, el torneo de los tres magos, un convicto de paseo y una chica abierta a lo sorprendente. ¿Qué pasa cuando Canuto y Fred Weasley arman juntos una broma maestra? Y aun mejor ¿Qué pasa si la victima resulta ser Fleur Delacour? ¡Puedes verlo todo en el nuevo articulo del Quisquilloso primicia de Luna Lovegood!


**Este fic participa en el Reto "Dulce Travesura" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".**

**Jo jo jo jo, espero les guste este nuevo fic xD obviamente nada de esto paso en el libro, y resulta mucho más imposible porque metí a Sirius ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! ¡Canuto es mi adoración!**

**Los veo abajo.**

_**.Nuestra gran broma de segunda mano.**_

Un enorme perro negro caminó por los jardines de Hogwarts campante y como quien no quiere la cosa. El animal estaba de excursión, una simple visita, pero su vejiga no era la más grande por lo que se detuvo en un arbusto y orinó de manera burlona.

Siguió andando por el lugar, con un aire de estar investigando que todo estuviese bien. Se había enterado de la Copa de los Tres Magos y la curiosidad había podido más que él.

Se iría en cualquier momento, lo prometía, porque bueno, Harry no quería que él estuviese allí. Pero para nuestro perro negro un vistazo no haría daño.

Sin embargo su rumbo de "ver que mi super mega genial ahijado este bien" fue desviado cuando vio una escena impactante.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede estar así de enfermo! ¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Quién terminará mis frases? ¿Quién hará bromas conmigo? ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Vivirá! ¿No es cierto? ¡Díganme la verdad! –decía un dramático Fred terminando su escenita desplomado en los brazos de una chica impasible.

-Deja de exagerar Weasley, son solo tres días en la enfermería en lo que se recupera de esa extraña intoxicación. –Dijo la chica empujándole lejos de sus brazos.- Puedes sobrevivir sin George tres malditos días Weasley.

-¡Pero Mel! ¡Teníamos planes! ¡Yo no soy nada sin Fred! -dijo el gemelo poniendo una mano en su frente, exagerando.

-Tú eres Fred estúpido –dijo la muchacha cruzándose de brazos- arréglatelas para sobrevivir, fue culpa de ustedes por andar probando sus inventos bobos.

Fred fingió un ataqué al corazón tirándose al piso, pero la muchacha solo le observaba con disgusto.

-¡Nuestros inventos no son bobos Mel! ¡Apiádate de mí y acepta ser mi cita al baile! –La muchacha lanzó un bufido.

-Sueñas Weasley. Deja de insistir, y ahora, si me permites, me vuelvo a la enfermería a ver en que puedo ayudar, tu hermano finge delirar y debe estar resultando un fastidio igual que tú- le espetó dándose la vuelta y andando hacía el castillo.

El perro negro echó a andar hacía el gemelo que apenas intentaba incorporarse y lo jaló del pantalón. Fred observo al perro un momento con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Hola chico! ¿Has visto eso? Ella definitivamente está loca por mí – El perro volvió a jalarle y Fred le prestó más atención porque después de todo deseaba con el alma distraerse mientras su hermano estuviese lejos de él.- ¿Me llevaras a un almacén secreto? –dijo agachándose un poco y apastando la cara del perro que le observo fastidiado.

Nuestro perrito, a pesar de cuidarse de ser encarcelado, tenía la ligera impresión de que por un día podría divertirse y arriesgarse una millonada, ya que todos estaban distraídos con el asunto de la Copa. Un fugitivo quedaba grandemente opacado y nadie se esperaría su presencia.

El momento perfecto para hacer una genialosa idea de Canuto.

El perro volvió a jalar al gemelo y luego caminó por los jardines. Se detuvo de nuevo a esperar a que Fred reaccionara. Éste, después de un momento de incertidumbre, empezó a seguir al animal que entró al sauce boxeador. Fred le siguió, lleno de curiosidad, y una vez llegaron a la casa de los gritos el perro tomó su forma humana.

Y el gemelo dio un chillido asustado mientras empezaba a correr en círculos.

-¡Oh mierda! ¡Oh mierda! ¡Es Sirius Black! ¡Me va a asesinar por ser atractivo y bromista! –Decía entrando en un pánico inesperado. Pero Sirius solo sonrió, caminó hacia adelante y atrapó el rostro de Fred con su mano deteniéndolo de golpe.

-Cálmate Weasley, yo no soy Sirius Black- le dijo Sirius alzando las cejas. Fred le observo confundido y sosteniendo el bolsillo donde llevaba su varita.

-Oh por Merlín ¿Qué tan tonto crees que soy? ¿Quién eres entonces?-dijo removiéndose nervioso. Sirius sonrió ampliamente, sacó su varita e hizo que varios mini fuegos artificiales titilaran por la vieja habitación.

-Soy Canuto, uno de los merodeadores, que nació con la desgracia (Bendición porque también soy increíblemente atractivo) de tener el mismo rostro de Sirius Black –dijo asintiendo con una ceja alzada- que déjame decirte es completamente inocente y un tipo increíblemente guay.

Fred le observo un momento todavía más confundido y descolocado.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo estupefacto pero al pensar en Canuto, su gran ídolo sus ojos se empezaron a iluminar- ¡Oh Merlín, Morgana, Dumbledore y tú! ¡Canuto!- dio muestras de querer volver a correr en círculos pero Sirius lo detuvo por la frente- ¿Cómo es eso de que eres igual a Sirius Black y que es inocente y muy guay? –dijo rápidamente- ¿Cómo hicieron el mapa? ¿Y los demás Merodeadores? ¿Soy alguna clase de elegido?

-Silencio pequeño saltamontes –dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente- Sirius Black no es como cuentan los libros, debería ser un dios para todos, eso es- comenzó a decir guiñando un ojo- Nuestra cara es una larga historia, el mapa es una de nuestras mejores obras, los otros merodeadores están… -frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada- por allí y… ¿Elegido eh? Podría ser. Hoy he venido de un fascinante lugar con ciertos planes pero ahora me he enterado que tu contraparte bromista está en cama así que…- Sirius hizo una caravana- ¿Quieres tener el honor de hacer una broma con Canuto?

Fred no podía caber en su emoción. Poco le importaba ahora estar frente a la viva imagen de Sirius Black. El tipo era guay, tenía su estilo ¡Y era un merodeador!

-Oh por todos los… ¿Hacer una broma con Canuto? –dijo emocionado pero luego cayó en la cuenta de lo patético que se veía y tomó una falsa pose de seriedad y estilo- Por supuesto, dos bromistas colaborando en una broma maestra será lo más… apropiado- dijo haciendo una mueca al buscar cosas elegantes para hablar.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Tu podrías haber sido un gran merodeador! –Sirius frunció el ceño y carraspeo- mucho mejor que Colagusano –sacudió la cabeza, despabilándose, y volvió a sonreír- ¿Hay algún blanco digno de nuestra mente maestra?

Fred pareció pensarlo seriamente y al final asintió.

-¿Qué tal una de las alumnas de Beauxbatons? –Dijo con la sonrisa pícara iluminándosele- Las expresiones de las señoritas siempre son las mejores.

Sirius sonrió descaradamente al pensar en las señoritas pero tuvo que volver a centrarse. Él ya era mayorcito, maduro, responsable y serio…. "Are you Sirius?" Canuto se echó a reír internamente pero volvió a recuperar la seriedad.

-Debe de ser alguien que resalte, alguien importante digno de nuestra atención- dijo el pelinegro razonando la situación.

Fred asintió totalmente de acuerdo. Sería la primera broma que hacía sin su gemelo (Y que en tal caso no iba contra este) en años, además, sería en conjunto con uno de sus ídolos ¡Debía ser completamente perfecta, llamativa y fabulosa!

-Alguien importante en quien todos tengan sus ojos puestos…- comentó Fred, siguiendo la línea de pensamientos de Sirius.

-Ni tan llamativa como "El niño que vivió".

-Ni tan genialosa como nosotros… -Continuaron completándose las frases y mirándose casi como pareja enamorada.

-¡Somos tal para cual! –Dijo Sirius fingiendo quitarse un lagrimón y echándose a reír.- ¿Se te ocurre alguien mi perfecto y sexy pupilo?

-Oh Merlín, si tuviese otros gustos de género y fuese varios años más joven definitivamente sería tuyo querido- Dijo Fred fingiendo desplomarse- ¿Hace calor aquí o soy yo? –mojo su dedo con saliva y tocó su propio hombro –Tssss.

Ambos se echaron a reír totalmente encantados con sus bromas simples. Fred se incorporó apoyado en el hombro de Sirius.

-Tengo una idea muy interesante sobre quien puede ser nuestra víctima –dijo alzando las cejas repetidas veces y remarcando sus hoyuelos.

-¿Quién Fred? ¿En quién piensas? –dijo Sirius mirándolo con seriedad… o con la seriedad que un bromista puede demostrar.

-Fleur, Fleur Delacour, la chica con sangre de veela, una de las participantes en la Copa de los Tres Magos- Fred chasqueo la lengua y levantó ambos pulgares- atraerá las miradas tanto como lo merece nuestra broma.

* * *

Sirius señaló con su varita los trazos irregulares de la pizarra improvisada que habían acomodado en la Casa de los Gritos.

-¡….Y aquí es donde aparecen los conejos! ¿Has entendido todo el plan? –dijo Sirius recargándose en la pared algo agotado tras esa trabajosa explicación y cansado por ese dificultuoso plan.

Fred asintió pero con su un lápiz muggle hizo un trazo más y borró dos.

-Así se arreglara el problema de las postas y el olor de la mermelada ¿Qué opinas? –dijo el gemelo cruzándose de brazos, pensativo. Sirius lo observo orgulloso e hinchó el pecho con presunción autentica.

-Ese es mi chico, yo no lo había pensado así ¡Pero es perfecto! –lo tomó por los hombros y le revolvió el cabello. –Manos a la obra entonces, que hay que reunir los materiales para esta noche, así tendremos la oportunidad de acomodar todo en la madrugada… Harry te prestará su capa de invisibilidad ¿No? –Fred asintió con las palabras de Sirius.

-Dalo Por Hecho –dijo remarcando cada silaba y tronándose los dedos de las manos.

Cada uno se desvió a reunir lo que ocupaban para la broma y así poner manos a la obra. Sirius vuelto animal y Fred con cuidado de no verse más sospechoso de lo usual.

* * *

Mientras ellos hacían todo este arduo trabajo Fleur estaba sentada en el Gran Comedor, tomando un café y leyendo una revista sobre la última moda entre las brujas. Aparentemente el primer ministro no tenía el mejor de los gustos.

Fleur tomó un sorbo de su café y sonrió al ver los vestidos.

Le había gustado a sobre manera el vestido azul hielo de corte imperial que tenía mangas ligeras y níveas que dejaban al descubierto los hombros y que resaltaban la cintura de la modelo. Era largo y tenía un corte en la pierna derecha que la dejaba al descubierto.

Si se veía bonito en la modelo Fleur estaba segura de verse aún mejor. Se acomodó el cabello y levantó la mirada observando el techo con cierto aburrimiento.

Estaba un poco cansada y fastidiada por la presión que le hacían al ser una de las competidoras y recalquemos que era la única mujer, por lo que todavía su colegio y su directora le exigían aún más.

Fleur pensaba que ese día y el siguiente, en vez de centrarse en las pruebas, podría darse el lujo de disfrutar el rato un poco ya que estaba de paseo.

Se levantó con la revista en mano y caminó por los pasillos para ver que encontraba. Hogwarts en su opinión era un castillo anticuado lleno de secretos y misterio, para ella lo segundo compensaba lo primero.

Los últimos días no había hecho más que excursiones a la biblioteca y al comedor, también a los baños pero se la había pasado con sus compañeras presumiendo un poco sobre su "Suerte" al participar en ese evento. Así que hoy estaba en zona inexplorada.

Jugueteo con la revista viendo de reojo a las personas que pasaban por su lado y levantando el mentón con orgullo. Muchos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts le lanzaban miradas de desprecio, en su mayoría los que la miraban de forma despectiva eran Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs.

Fleur le devolvió una dura mirada a una Gryffindor que le observaba con molestia mientras seguía andando con su porte altivo, pero por no fijarse se chocó de lleno con una muchacha.

Ya en el piso Fleur levantó la mirada de inmediato para examinar a la persona que le había tirado.

Una muchacha morena, de rulos negros y de profundos ojos azules se sobaba con un gesto de dolor aparentemente sin notar la presencia de Fleur. Los ojos de la rubia se guiaron directamente a la corbata para comprobar la casa de la muchacha. Una Gryffindor.

A Fleur le hervía la sangre en las venas pensando dentro de sí que la muchacha lo habría hecho apropósito.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tirarme? –le espetó Fleur de buenas a primeras con ese acento tan particular suyo. La otra chica le observo confundida, pero en cuanto comprendió la situación tomó tanto pose defensiva como ofensiva.

-¿Y qué tanto te crees como para pensar que perdería mi tiempo en molestarte?- contestó la morena mientras se levantaba y sacudía la falda.

Fleur quedó perpleja un momento por la contestación. Absolutamente nadie se había atrevido a llamarle de tal forma y era más que indignante.

-Bueno, tienes mucho que envidiar- le siseo Fleur mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

La morena estaba más que enfadada, y le habría dado un puñetazo si no hubiese sido porque reparo en el uniforme de la muchacha. Era una alumna de Beauxbatons, y para empeorar las cosas, cuando vio su cara, se dio cuenta de que era una de las competidoras. Era nada más y nada menos que Fleur Delacour.

Rechinó los dientes al darse cuenta de que obtendría un buen castigo si le rompía la cara a esta alumna en especial. Lanzó un bufido y alargó una mano hacía ella.

Fleur la observo sin entender y la chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te estoy ofreciendo ayuda ¿No es muy común de dónde vienes acaso? –le espetó y Fleur se apoyó en ella para levantarse no muy convencida.- Llámame Mel. –dijo la morena cuando nuestra veela se hubo levantado.

Fleur hizo una mueca y la observo críticamente planteándose el que hacer o decir. En realidad estaba interesada en saber de los estudiantes de Hogwarts lo crean o no, pero era difícil conocerles sin dejar de lado su naturaleza orgullosa y realmente se negaba a no verse superior. Porque ella era superior.

Sin embargo aquí estaba esta tal Mel que aparentemente no le tenía un desprecio tan profundo… y podría aprovecharse.

-¿Mel?- Fleur arrugó la nariz- ¿Es un apodo? ¿De qué? ¿De Melasa?

Vale, tampoco es como si la fuese a tratar de amiga íntima, pero no adoptaría ninguna posición en contra.

Mel lanzó un bufido.

-Melody, mi nombre es Melody, pero me suena tan idiota e infantil que prefiero Mel- dijo ella empezando a andar hacia el rumbo que tenía pre hecho. Fleur la siguió de cerca. Necesitaba una guía.

-¿Y Mel no te suena idiota e infantil? ¿Qué tal si te pongo otro apodo?- dijo enfatizando la palabra idiota. Mel frunció el ceño disgustada preguntándose quien le habría invitado a seguirla- ¿No quieres que te llamé Meldy?

La morena entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de andar.

-¿Y eso te suena menos infantil e idiota que Mel? No, muchas gracias, me gusta el cómo me hago llamar- dio la vuelta por un pasillo y entró a la enfermería. Fleur no paraba de mirar a su alrededor, curiosa.

-Pues claro Meldy, yo siempre tengo razón en cuanto a estilos- dijo la rubia preguntándose por qué Mel querría ir a la enfermería. Seguro estaba mal de la cabeza, eso explicaría muchas cosas.

-No me digas Meldy- atajó la morena- y tampoco me sigas, el que no te trate mal como los demás alumnos no te da libertad.- dijo la muchacha caminando derecho hacía una camilla especifica.

Fleur no se había percatado hasta ahora pero Mel llevaba una botellita con un líquido sospechoso en su mano izquierda. No pudo evitar preguntarse si se lo llevaba a alguien en especial y cuando se detuvieron al lado de la camilla fue evidente.

-No me gusta su cabello-fue la primera impresión que tuvo lugar en la cabeza de Fleur al ver cara a cara al gemelo George.

El pelirrojo la miró ofendido y luego observo a Mel.

-¿Por qué traes a esta tan poco conocedora de la moda? ¡Mi cabello es como el fuego y por tanto es intensidad pura!-dijo dramático pero un ataque de tos lo atrapó.

Fleur le miró con asco y Mel aprovecho que abría bien grande la boca para vaciarle la posión.

-Yo no la traje, me siguió cual perro faldero- respondió la muchacha.

Fleur le observo boquiabierta y herida.

-¿Cómo que perro faldero? Tú eres la que tiene más aspecto de perro pero me he molestado en no decirte tus evidentes defectos muchas gracias- dijo Fleur con indignación.

-Auch- mascullo George que apenas y se recuperaba del asqueroso sabor de la poción que le dio Mel. Miró a la morena con cara inocente- tus peleas no hacen más que hacerme sentir mal ¿Por qué no traes a Fred y tienen, tenemos, un tiempo de calidad juntos?- dijo, y ante la cara de pocas pulga de Mel agregó- Estoy taaaan enfermo.

La muchacha se disponía a responder secamente cuando alguien les interrumpió con brusquedad.

-¡Freeeeeed! ¿¡Dónde las dejaste!? –gritó un efusivo Fred que llegaba corriendo a toda velocidad estampándose sin miramientos en la cama de su hermano- No encuentro las…

-Bombas del gen y, están en…

-el baño de prefectos ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-se respondió a si mismo Fred y entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de las otras chicas. Observó a Mel con una sonrisa pícara - ¡Vaya Mel! ¿Qué haces aquí? No estarás cuidando de mi hermano para ganar puntos conmigo ¿Cierto?

-Quiero aprender técnicas para cuando sea medimaga, no te hagas ilusiones- le contestó frunciendo el ceño. Fred se giró y cuando se topó con la mirada de Fleur ahogo un grito.

La miró de arriba abajo y luego observo a Mel con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Merlín! ¡Estamos conectados! ¡Mira que presentarme a Delacour no es cualquier coincidencia Mel Mel, tú buscas lo que yo traigo en mente!

* * *

Sirius revolvía varias cosas en un caldero, todo conseguido de forma clandestina y más que ingeniosa.

Echó dentro del caldero tres colas de salamandra y sonrió alegremente, ahora solo debía esperar a que llegase Fred y entonces…

-¡Listo!-gritó el gemelo entrando a trompicones sosteniendo una bolsa pequeña.- Lo he conseguido todo –dijo sonriendo ampliamente y sentándose frente de Sirius y el caldero.

-¡Pues muestra!-dijo el moreno con emoción contenida.

Fred sacó de la bolsa una pequeña bola del tamaño de su mano de color azul, unos polvos rojos en una bolsita de plástico y una bolsa de papel. Sacó de esta última un mechón de cabello rubio platinado.

-Cabello de Fleur, no preguntes como lo conseguí, los polvos incendio y nuestra bomba gen y.

Sirius sonrió satisfecho.

-Que todo vaya al caldero novato, tendremos un espectáculo.-anunció el moreno. Y cuando mesclaron los ingredientes y dieron un último giro de varita para dar los retoques un brillo azulado más que sospechoso ilumino la habitación.

* * *

Luna Lovegood caminaba alegremente hacia el comedor leyendo el Quisquilloso con increíble atención.

"Hermosa familia de dragones decide empezar una vida vegetariana gracias a un gran encuentro con un boggart"

Luna observo el artículo con interés ¿Qué habrían visto los dragones para asustarse tanto así y decidir no comer carne? Seguramente vieron a todos sus anteriores alimentos caminando hacía ellos como zombies con la intención de devorarles tal y como ellos hicieron con ellos, solo que Luna creía que a pesar de no llevar varitas los dragones llevando la magia en su sangre podrían haber usado el riddikulus de forma distinta y…

La muchacha se sentó en la orilla de la mesa de Ravenclaw y tomó un pastelillo de chocolate que embadurno del sumo de calabaza untable que había en la mesa. Sus ojos, brillantes y curiosos por todo, se giraron a la puerta en el momento preciso que Fleur entraba al gran comedor para cenar, y entonces, justo cuando todas las miradas estaban sobre la preciosa muchacha, se escuchó un silbido, un chasquido y un humo azul eléctrico rodeo a la muchacha haciendo que todo mundo se pusiese de pie sorprendidos.

Luna solo se quedó sentada y le dio una mordida al pastelillo viendo la escena con atención a la espera, como todos, de que el humo se dispersase. Sacó un bolígrafo muggle que su papá le había regalado por la pura curiosidad que les causaba y tomó una libretita también. Empezó a anotar en lo que el fascinante humo revoloteaba alrededor de Fleur como esperando a captar completa atención.

"Fleur, campeona de Beauxbatons, es víctima de una trampa cuyos resultados causaron conmoción entre los alumnos"

Luna levantó la mirada justo cuando el humo cambió del azul a un rojo intenso y este empezó a elevarse al techo. Y entonces los gritos de todas las jóvenes de los colegios se hicieron oír, pero por sobre todos el de la directora del colegio de las chicas y el de la misma Fleur, aunque este sonaba más que nada varonil.

Luna se volvió a la libreta y acabó por escribir.

"Un genio bromista ha transformado a la llamativa muchacha en nada más y nada menos que un adonis, un joven totalmente atractivo que he de suponer es la imagen que tendría Delacour si fuese hombre. Un toque especial que ha dado el probable uso de la Bomba Incendio es que 'Fleuro Delacour', como he de llamarlo en estado varonil, ha quedado completamente desnudo cuando la bomba hizo su maravillosa actuación."

La rubia guardó sus pertenencias con cuidado y luego sacó una cámara que Colin, el chico Gryffindor de su año, le había prestado para tomar una foto del guapísimo tipo que estaba causando que todas las chiquillas de primer y segundo año saliesen corriendo o se tapasen los ojos, las de tercer año se quedasen boquiabiertas y las de cuarto para arriba tuviesen emociones impresionante.

A Luna le gustaba hacer estos artículos, eran emocionantes sobre todo cuando genios hacían grandes bromas, aunque algo le olía a que eran de segunda mano.

**N/A**

**¡Espero y les gustase! Cumplí con todas las reglas ¡Y esta vez no caí en el límite de palabras! ¡Solo tiene 3575!**

**Sirius, Luna y los gemelos salieron aquí, deben de imaginar mi alegría y entusiasmo al escribirlo a pesar de desafiar a la lógica.**

**Con cariño, yo, Dai, la mocosa encantadora.****  
**

**PS: Gracias por invitarme a este reto C:**


End file.
